beyondgoodandevilfandomcom-20200223-history
High Priest
The High Priest of the DomZ, otherwise known as "DomZ Priest" is an ancient entity that resides within "The Great Crypt". The Priest represents the monarch ascendancy of the DomZ ; It embodies the collective consciousness and memories of the DomZ. It claims to be part of Jade, or rather 'Shauni' is part of 'it'; the priest stating Shauni being the source of its powers and the instruments of its strength. The High Priest of the DomZ feeds on only the miserable of sacrifices, thus being able to survive without its original source of energy. He believes that Shauni holds the power of his only way of survival, as he feels life is abandoning him. He has searched for decades for her, after she supposedly abandoned him. He also states that he is part of Shauni, and when he dies, Shauni dies aswell. __TOC__ Origin Sometime before the events of Beyond Good & Evil, according to the DomZ priest, Shauni was taken from it, hoping to destroy it. According to his remarks, he represents a race that is close related to "Shauni" As the priest says: "I have survived, feeding on only the most miserable of sacrifices"—it would be relatively acceptable to state that Shauni is an affinity of great importance to the DomZ priest. The priest states several times that life is abandoning him, commanding Kehck to profit off the last of his energy to find the girl. The DomZ link with 'Shauni' The DomZ priest appears to be proud when Shauni enters The Great Crypt, saying that she has finally come back to it. It is with certainty that the DomZ priest is pleased with the way Shauni served 'its' master by bringing the Hillyans to it all by herself; the priest saying that 'they' (Hillyans) have followed her blindly. The mysterious entity states that it controls, or perhaps owns Shauni forever, and that it is a part of her. According to the priest, 'Shauni' is not who she thinks she is, and that her origins have been hidden from her by Pey'j. Shauni is supposedly 'made' human by 'them', though she is not like them; the priest wants to proof this by killing the part that is human of Shauni. Several times the Priest congratulates Shauni on her fighting moves; he also keeps insisting that Shauni should join it, or rather 'us'. Glowing eyes - Shauni's link with The DomZ Shortly after the first encounter with the DomZ creature, If Shauni talks to Oumi, she admits that her encounter with the creature was "weird". Jade says, "I get the feeling like it knows me already."—considering the quick flashes Jade visions of the DomZ priest when looking into the creature's eye, and the phrase: "Shauni Ohmpakhan" being said in both instances. The priest states multiple times during the battle that she should surrender and join her people. "Surrender yourself, abandon your spirit". "Your will is fading, you will soon be mine once again". "You have changed, Shauni, the humans have transformed you. You will die with me, die with your people". "You belong to me, Shauni. Your spirit is but an illusion". "You are already losing control over this exterior. "You are losing control over this filthy body". Purpose The High Priest of the DomZ serves as the architect and overseer of the DomZ and their cycle of power and destruction. It is a white Domz with 3 glowing eyes, and resembles a squid or a cuttlefish. It is the final boss of the game and is shown to have many psychic powers such as; Teleportation, Possession, and can also bend ones mind, as shown with Jade. Possession Once the priest focuses on possessing a mind, the individual body will completely freeze and his/her mind will be stationary. The sudden green glow and 'bridge' between the priest and his prey appear to be as if all activity within the mind of the individual is completely diverted to the him; that on which he feeds on. Cloning The Priest is able to clone individuals for his own will, while captivating the original specimen. When summoned, they turn hostile. Manipulation The Priest tries to manipulate Shauni by showing her close friends joining the Priest. Shauni's friends will pay the price for her unwillingness of surrender. The summoned clones of Double H state multiple times: "We have to abandon the fight, Miss Jade", "It is your fault that we are suffering, Miss Jade, abandon" and "Join us, Miss Jade" The Domz High Priest attempted to awaken 'Shauni', a mysterious Domz power, within Jade, so he could use it for his own advantage, this suggests Shauni is an evil power, however it has good abilities, such as being able to bring people back to life. Quotes *"Bring me the girl, she holds the power, she is Shauni, we no longer have need of the humans, only the girl can save us, bring the girl to me, bring me Shauni". *(Talking to General Kehck) "I feel life is abandoning me, profit off the last of my energy and find the girl". *"Don't try to escape your destiny, Shauni". *"You are mine forever, I am part of you. All your deeds are dictated by my will". *"Surrender yourself, abandon your spirit". *"Your will is fading, you will soon be mine once again". *"You have changed, Shauni, the humans have transformed you. You will die with me, die with your people". *"You belong to me, Shauni. Your spirit is but an illusion". *"You are already losing control over this exterior. *"You are losing control over this filthy body". Trivia *Shortly after the first encounter with the DomZ creature, If Jade talks to Oumi, she admits that her encounter with the creature was "weird". Jade says, "I get the feeling like it knows me already."—considering the quick flashes Jade visions of the DomZ priest when looking into the creature's eye, and the phrase: "Shauni Ohmpakhan" being said, it is definite that the DomZ have been connecting with her since the beginning of the game, at least what we know for sure. Category:Characters Category:DomZ Category:Adversaries Category:Enemies Category:Deceased